


Danganronpa: Thin Line

by DanganWrites



Series: Danganronpa: Thin Line [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fan killing game, Fangan, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), LGBTQIA+, Multi, No characters from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganWrites/pseuds/DanganWrites
Summary: Blake Hinode, the Ultimate Novelist, finds himself in a merciless killing games with 15 others with an ultimate talent.
Series: Danganronpa: Thin Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038934





	1. Prologue(PT 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Blake Hinode and 7 other students in part 1 of the Prologue!

“Hmm...?” Blake opened his eyes. He was laying on a floor of a gymnasium. “What...?”  
“Ah! He’s finally awake!” A female voice range out. The girl and three others ran over to Blake. “Are you alright?”  
“Y-Yeah...” Blake stated, his long, blonde hair falling over his face. He got up, dusting his red shirt off. “Where are we?”  
“Beats me!” The other girl chimed in. She had short pink hair, a grey tank top and ripped jeans on.  
“No need to shout...” a young man wearing glasses commented. He was wearing a business suit. His short brown hair was neatly in place, not even a strand of hair was out.  
“This is... weird...” Blake stated, looking at the girl who he had first seen. Her hair was purple, long and in a pony-tail. Her eyes were a deep shade of green. She wore a sweatshirt with lines of code written on it. She seemed to wear skinny jeans as well.  
“You can say that again... I came here in promise that we could further study our talents” the purple haired girl replied.  
“Huh? You guys have Ultimate Talents, too?” Blake asked.  
“Yeah, dude!” The pink haired girl excitedly stated. “Maybe some introductions are in order... I’m Sonya Mayu! Ultimate Hairstylist!” The young man simply rolled his eyes at Sonya.  
“Futoshi Ari. Ultimate Lawyer.” He seemed quite annoyed.  
“And I’m Camilla Bando. I’m the Ultimate Hacker!” Blake was astonished. Had he finally find others with a talent so great that they were deemed “ultimates” throughout the world.  
“U-Uh... I’m Blake... Blake Hinode. I’m the Ultimate Novelist...”  
“Blake... Blake... Blakeblakeblakebla- AH!” Sonya seemed to snap up. She grabbed Blake’s hands. “Ohmigod! I love your booooks!” she squealed with glee. Of course, Blake was embarrassed as hell.  
“Uh... um... thank you...” Blake seemed to be blushing. Camilla noticed and chuckled.  
“Anyway... I guess we were all asleep... I woke up here as well... along with the others” she stated.  
“The others?”  
“Yes, quite. It seems you haven’t met them yet. Come now, we shall introduce you...” Futoshi stated as he rolled his eyes.  
“Mind explaining how we got-“ Blake was cut off by Sonya pulling him into the other room, the others following. Once all four were in the next room over, a feeling of nostalgia rushed over Blake. A high-school cafeteria. The memories. The smells. The conversations he had. It was almost like a state of pure bliss. He glanced over to see three more people sitting at a nearby table.  
“Ah, hello there” a young woman, wearing a black shirt with a light blue cardigan over top of it, greeted. The girl was exceptionally pretty. Her red hair was tied in a messy bun. Her eyes were that of gold.  
“Ah, he finally woke up?” A young man wearing a fedora asked. He was extremely handsome, Blake had to admit. His black hair was wavy and in place. He wore a sweatshirt with a picture of “Dead Man’s Hand” on it. His eyes were navy blue. Blake found himself with a little blush coming to his cheeks. The final young man stood up from his chair. He had hair down to his shoulders, he wore glasses, covering his brown eyes. He wore a lab coat of sorts, as well. An odd choice of clothing, no the less. His shirt was plain and green.  
“Well, at least we know he is alright” he said.  
“How long was I out for?” He asked.  
“Well... you were here when we all arrived... and you were just... passed out...” the red haired girl stated with a nervous chuckle.  
“We wanted to call a hospital but... none of us found any phones. We didn’t seem to have ours with us either” the boy with the glasses stated.  
“Sorry ‘bout that” the fedora-wearing boy chimed in.  
‘Well he seem’s pleasant...’ Blake thought to himself. “I-I’m Blake Hinode, by the way... Ultimate Novelist. I-I assume you all have greeted each other by now?”  
“Indeed” the boy with glasses stated. “Greetings. I am Xavier Jinja. I am known as the Ultimate Psychologist.”  
“I’m Aki Jun. I’m the Ultimate Ballerina” the red haired girl stated, curtsying. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Blake smiled at the two and looked over at the extremely handsome young man, who smirked at him.  
“The name’s Taiyo Daguchi. Ultimate Poker Player.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all” Blake smiled as he looked at the six people surrounding him. Suddenly, he heard a ‘DING’ from the kitchen.  
“The cake is ready!” The female voice rang out. The door swung open to reveal a short young woman. She had short blonde hair, a chef’s hat on, as well as a plain yellow shirt with a white apron covering it.  
“Ah, this is Rei Nozomi. She’s the ultimate Baker... she decided to make everyone a cake... even though nobody asked...” Futoshi stated, pushing up his glasses.  
“Thank you, Rei!” Camilla smiled. “The cake smells delicious!”  
“Aw, thanks!” She smiled. “Now, will you guys go and gather the others? They gotta stuff their faces with some cake as well!”  
“Others?” Blake asked.  
“Yes. There’s about 8 more people here at this school. They decided to go look around a bit” Aki stated.  
“I’ll go with you and help you gather up the others” Camilla offered, putting a hand on Blake’s shoulder.  
“Ah, thank you...” Blake looked around again. He was surrounded by people who also had an ultimate talent. It felt so surreal. It was also amazing to just meet some people around his age. His parents made him spend most of his time writing and publishing. He spent countless hours with old men and women in meetings and book signings. But now, he’s free to do what he pleases. He might even make some friends along the way. “Let’s go, Camilla.”  
“Right!”  
The two then walked out of the cafeteria, exploring the massive school.  
End of Prologue PT. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first part of my story! I’m new to Ao3, so please, if there is something that can be improved, please tell me. I’m very open to constructive criticism.


	2. Prologue PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake, followed by Camilla, meet the final 8 students. A certain teddy bear then announces what exactly is in store for them...

“Hmm?” Blake looked into into the end of the hallway. “It sounds like... something is getting hit?”  
“Ah, Eiji must’ve found the batting cages!” Camilla stated with a giggle.  
“Batting cage...?” He asked. “What kind of school is this?” The two went through the door at the end of the hallway and saw a young man hitting baseballs at rapid speeds. His short brown hair was covered by his baseball hat. He wore a standard baseball uniform with horizontal red stripes. His uniform number read “4”. He looked at the two enter the room.  
“Ah, I see he woke up” he stated, turning his head to look at the two. A baseball was launched from the pitching machine and Eiji hit the ball without looking.  
“Woah!” Blake gasped in awe. “That was incredible!”  
“Awh, it was nothing” Eiji said, rubbing the back of his head. “Oh, yeah, I should probably introduce myself. Name’s Eiji Gushiken. I’m known as the Ultimate Batter.”  
“Ultimate... Batter...?”  
“Yeah! Apparently, he’s hit every ball ever thrown to him! His batting average is 100%!” Camilla said excitedly.  
“Wow! That’s amazing!” Blake was still awestruck. “I never really had the time to watch sports... with my novels and such...”  
“So I guess you’re the Ultimate Novelist, huh?” Eiji asked.  
“Y-Yeah. Blake Hinode.”  
“It’s nice to meet ya, man” Eiji held out his hand, which Blake accepted.  
“It’s n-nice to meet you too...” Blake was kind of meek and he didn’t know why. Eiji felt like a celebrity, but acted like any other teenager would. He always thought famous people were rude or snobby. Guess he was wrong.  
“If you’re lookin’ to find some others, I’d check the music room. A lot of them went to go listen to Fiona play the violin” Eiji stated.  
“Ah, thank you” Blake smiled. “Oh, by the way, Rei wants us all to meet in the Cafeteria. She made us some cake-“  
“I LOVE CAKE!” Eiji’s eyes sparkled. “I have a helluva sweet tooth!”  
“I-I can see that” Blake stuttered as Camilla chuckled. As Eiji left, Blake turned to Camilla. “Do you know where the music room is?”  
“I’m not completely sure but, it’s not like there’s a lot of places it could be.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, this place does look like it has more than one floor... but the stairs are locked off by these gates...”  
“That’s weird...” Blake scratched his head. ‘Why would we all be invited to this school and not have access to all the floors?’  
“Anyway, it seems all that’s open to us is the Cafeteria, the Sports Area, which is here, the Library, and the Music Room.”  
“That really is strange...”  
“Well, we should at least go find the music room” Camilla smiled.  
“Yeah, you’re right...”  
The two left the Sports Area and walked around the long hallway, looking in every door. A lot of the doors had bedrooms in them. Weird. Why would a school contain bedrooms? 16 to be exact.  
“Ah! Found it!” Camilla smiled as she opened the door. Inside the room, there were four more people. A girl wearing an elegant crimson dress was sitting in a chair and playing a violin. Her hair was long and grayish-white. She wore white, leather gloves and purple high heels. Her glasses showed off her blue eyes. There was another girl sitting beside her. She was short but looked very muscular. She wore a white button up shirt with a regular pair of blue jeans. Her hair was long and green. She seemed to have freckles on and around her nose. There was a young man, feet on the table, leaning back in a chair writing on a notepad. He wore a white shirt, with an open, grey over coat. He had another pen on his ear, touching his short black hair. He wore rather expensive looking black pants. Finally, there was a girl in the back, reading a book by herself. She had a serious look on her face. Her dark pink hair was short and well kept. She wore a black dress-shirt with a red tie. She wore a black skirt, as well.  
The girl playing the violin looked over to Blake and Camilla. “Ah, hello, Camilla. I’m glad to see that this young man is awake.”  
‘Y-Young man?! We’re the same age!’ Blake thought to himself. The girl put her violin down and got up out of her chair. “Allow me introduce myself. I am Fiona Abiko. I am the Ultimate Violinist.”  
“I’m B-Blake Hinode... Ultimate Novelist. Nice to meet you...” Blake said nervously. ‘She seems to be mature and well-spoken... almost like royalty...’ The muscular girl next to her also got up from her seat.  
“I’m Lena Arai. Ultimate Artillerist!” She said, giving a peace sign.  
“Ultimate Artillerist?” Blake asked.  
“Yeah! I basically handle and use guns for the Militia.”  
“W-Woah...” Blake was taken aback. ‘She seems so intimidating... but.... at the same time... so sweet...’  
The boy jumped out of his seat a struck a pose, pointing out his pencil towards Blake. “Nice to meet ya! I’m Ankoku Honda! I’m the Ultimate Journalist!” Camilla giggled at his grand performance. Blake was just dumbfounded.  
“Uh... N-Nice to meet you...” he then looked towards the back of the room. “Hi-“  
“In order to keep this conversation short: Viola Deishan. Ultimate Criminologist. Now, leave me alone.” She went straight to the point. “I’m not a fan of unnecessary banter.”  
“Uh... ok...” Blake turned back to the other three. “A-Anyway, Rei said to go to the cafeteria. She made a cake.”  
“How splendid!” Viola smiled.  
“10-4!” Lena gave a salute.  
“Shall we?” Ankoku asked as he walked out of the room. The three girls, even Viola, walked out towards the Cafeteria.  
“Now, we have to find the other students” Blake stated.  
“The last three students should probably be in the Library!” Camilla said with excitement.  
‘She’s rather... energetic isn’t she?’ Blake thought to himself. ‘Although... I can’t help but feel... calm.... around her...’  
“Shall we go?”  
“Y-Yeah...”  
The two went out of the room and went to the Library, where three people were standing at a bookshelf.  
The girl among the group wore a pink dress covered in pictures of different flowers. Her hair was black and in a pony tail. Her yellow eyes matched her yellow sneakers. One of the two boys wore sleeveless red shirt and black shorts. His hair was short and his green haired matched his eyes. The final boy wore a white doctor’s coat. His pants were black and he wore a stethoscope around his neck. His brown hair reach his upper back and his eyes were that of crimson. The group of three turned to look at Blake and Camilla.  
“Hey hey hey, Cami!” The girl in the floral dress smiled, waving her hand.  
“Ah, he’s awake. What a relief” the lab coat wearing boy smiled.  
“Yeah! I was getting hella worried!” The green haired boy exclaimed.  
“This is Blake. He’s the Ultimate Novelist” explained Camilla.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The lab coat wearing boy extended his hand. “I am Roi Yagi, the Ultimate Physician.”  
“Oh! So you’re like a doctor and stuff?!” Blake asked, excitedly.  
“Yes.” He smiled back.  
“I wrote a novel about a doctor once! He was a serial killer who murdered his patients!”  
“Um...”  
“...Oh shit! Sorry! That was probably out of nowhere! I’m sorry!”  
“Haha. No, it’s quite alright” Roi chuckled. “I’m just happy you’re alright.”  
“My turn!” The girl exclaimed, with a smile on her face. “I’m Misty Handa. I’m the Ultimate Botanist!”  
“Nice to meet you!” Blake smiled, still recovering from his slip up just two seconds ago.  
“And I’m Takibi Kataoka. Ultimate Billiards Player, man!” He said fist pumping the air for some reason.  
“It really is a pleasure to meet you all!” Blake smiled. Perhaps he could finally make some friends. “Rei wants us all to come to cafeteria. She wants us to eat cake.”  
“Ooooh! How exciting!” Misty exclaimed before running out of the room. The other two boys followed suit.  
“Hey, Camilla. May I ask you something?”  
“Yeah, go ahead!”  
“Doesn’t this... seem strange? I mean... just... the aura this place gives off... it’s almost like it’s set in a horror novel...”  
“Now that you mention it, it does sort of feel scary but... I’m sure everything is alright... I hope...”  
‘Even she’s a bit skeptical...’ Blake sighed before giving a smile. “Anyway... we should go eat with the others...”  
“Yeah!”  
As the two went to the Cafeteria, they heard a maniacal laugh. They ran into the cafeteria to see a half black bald white teddy bear jumping from table to table.  
“W-What...?” Blake’s face went pale.  
“Welcome to the class 63 killing game!” The teddy bear exclaimed to the two. The other 14 students had blank expressions, some even on the verge of tears. “I already it explained it all to your friends here... but I guess I can give another explanation!”  
“Explanation? Killing game?! What’s going on?!” Blake gasped while Camilla covered her mouth with both her hands.  
“First things first, allow me to introduce myself!” The teddy bear giggled. “I’m Monokuma and I’ll be your headmaster at this murder school! BAHAHAHAHA!”  
“Murder school?!” Camilla gasped. “What’s going on?!”  
‘I guess making friends won’t here be that simple after all...’ Blake thought to himself.  
End of Prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Prologue! Chapter 1 and some Free-Time events will be added soon!


	3. Chapter 1(Daily Life): To Kill Or Not To Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and the rest of the cast try their best to find a way out of the school. However, they end up making a grisly discovery instead...

Blake woke up in a daze. It had been a couple of days since Monokuma, their headmaster, had informed them of the killing game. He picked up his assigned Monopad and read through the rules once more.

Academy Rules:  
1\. All Students must only sleep in their rooms. They are not allowed to sleep in any other place.  
2\. Nighttime officially begins at 8:00 sharp. All students must be in their rooms before 8:30 and are not allowed to come out until morning.  
3\. Morning officially begins at 7:00 sharp. Students have the option of either staying in their rooms, eating breakfast, or wandering freely to the rooms available.  
4\. No rooms can be entered past 7:30 aside from the cafeteria and a student’s respective bedroom.  
5\. No violence towards your headmaster.  
More rules will be added as I deem necessary...

Killing Game Rules:  
1\. To graduate from this academy, a student is required to commit a murder. If that person gets away with said murder during trial, they are free to graduate.  
2\. If the killer is caught during a class trial, they will be punished accordingly.  
3\. If a student is in the middle of carrying out their murder plan, some School rules may vary.  
4\. If 3 people find a body, the Body Discovery Announcement(B.D.A) will play.   
5\. Only one person can be considered the blackened. If two murders take place within 24 hours of each other, only the first victim’s death will be taken to trial.   
6\. After a body is discovered, students are allowed to investigate for up to 3 hours for the trial.  
7\. Even if two people work together, only the person who had the fatal blow to the victim is considered the blackened.

And that was the end of the rules. Blake sighed before looking at his alarm clock. 7:42. “I should probably go eat some breakfast...”

-At the cafeteria-  
As Blake walked in, he saw Camilla, Eiji, Takibi, Aki, Fiona, Taiyo, and Rei all sitting at the dining table. He grabbed some food that Rei had prepared and sat next to Camilla. “We plan on investigating more after breakfast” Camilla stated as she saw Blake sit down.   
“Would you like to join us?” Fiona asked, eating her eggs.   
“Yeah. We need all the help we can get...” Blake sighed.  
“What difference does it make?” Taiyo asked. “We’re locked in here forever. We may as well get used to our new lives here.”  
“Shut the hell up...” Aki stayed as she rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll investigate the sports area!” Eiji stated.  
“I’ll be making a cake here in the kitchen. Cake always livens people’s spirits!” Rei smiled.  
“Hell yeah, Rei! You’re the best!” Eiji smiled.  
“I haven’t forgotten about your sweet tooth” Rei giggled as she went back towards the kitchen. “It should be done soon.” Takibi finished off his food first.  
“Well, I plan to investigate now...” the billiards player stated. “I don’t plan on rolling over and getting killed... now if you excuse me...” He proceeded to leave.  
“We must keep positive in these troubling times...” Fiona stated.  
“Y-Yeah...” Blake knew they should keep positive but... it was rather hard. Especially in circumstances such as this.

As everyone finished up their food, the group split up. Blake and Camilla went into the Library, finding Misty, Ankoku, Roi, Sonya, and Viola all investigating the library. Well... Viola was simply reading in the back of the room.  
“Ah, hello Mr. Hinode, Ms. Bando” Roi greeted.   
“Hey, Roi... you guys find anything yet?” Camilla asked.  
“Nothing yet!” Misty chimed in, perhaps maybe a bit to eagerly.  
“We’ve been looking ever since we got up... well, except Viola...” Sonya stated.  
“Tch” Viola scoffed as she went back to reading.  
“Have you seen the others?” Blake asked.  
“Pretty sure everyone else is asleep” Ankoku stated as he went back to searching.  
“Let’s help ‘em, Blake!” Camilla smiled.  
“Y-Yeah...” Blake really attempted to stay positive to the fellow students, but he was genuinely scared and panicking. “L-Let’s start over there...” Blake and Camilla went to the back of the library and started searching. Viola was sitting at the table that was right beside them, paying the two no mind.   
“Hmm...” Camilla tapped her chin.   
“What is it?”  
“Well... this book right here... it doesn’t really seem like it belongs here...”  
“How do?”  
“Well, all these books are about science and mathematics and stuff. But, this one...” she pointed to a red covered book. “This one is a murder mystery...”  
“Hmm...” Blake took the book out and flipped through it. “What the-“  
“What’s wrong?”  
“...Camilla... come with me...” he was trying not to panic.   
“Sure.” Blake and Camilla left the library, going towards the hallway.   
“This book... has plans in it... plans for all of us.”  
“Hmm? What do you mean?” Camilla tilted her head.   
“This book is written by the person who organized this killing game!”   
“W-WHAT?!”   
“Shhh! Keep your voice down! I don’t want the others to panic!”   
“W-What does the book say?”   
“Well,” Blake opened the book and flipped through the first page. “Here, it’s talking about us! Our talents, our families, our hobbies... they know everything about us!”   
“T-That’s-“ Before Camilla could finish, Rei came up to them, wheeling a cart. It had cake and some drinks on it.  
“Hey, guys!” She smiled. “I finished the cake. I thought I’d go ahead and hand some out.”  
“Ah, t-thank you, Rei...” Blake tried to stay calm. “But, I’m fine for right now.”  
“You sure? Alllright... Camilla, you?”  
“No thank you...” Camilla was holding her stomach.   
“That’s odd... Aki and Takibi took cake before I could even ask... oh well. I’m off to give Eiji some. He sure does love my cakes.” With that, Rei began wheeling her cart towards the sports area.  
“I couldn’t let her know...” Blake sighed.  
“No, no I understand. In fact, I applaud you for keeping your cool” Camilla stated. Blake knew straight away that was a damn lie. Blake could never keep his cool. Although, he wasn’t going to pass up the compliment.  
“Thank y-“  
“AAAAAAAAHHHH!” Rei screamed from down the hall.   
“Wha-“ Blake turned and began running towards the sports area. “H-Hey! Wait for me!” Camilla ran after him.  
As the two got to the sports area, they hurried through the door. Inside, they saw Rei. She was on the floor weeping and breathing heavily. “E-Eiji!” She screamed.   
“What’s wrong?!” Blake asked.   
“Eiji! He’s.... h-he’s....!” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Instead, she pointed in the direction of the batting cage. She couldn’t bring herself to look however. 

Blake looked to where Rei was pointing... and he felt his heart drop. He couldn’t breath, only if for a moment. Camilla gasped. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

There, inside the batting cage, lie Eiji Gushiken, the Ultimate Batter, dead face down on the floor. Blood stained the back of his head. 

“A body has been discovered!” Monokuma’s voice echoed over the intercoms.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late! I’ve been busy lately! Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Thanks for reading! I’m pretty new to Ao3 so please, if you can give me constructive criticism to get better, I’d appreciate it!


End file.
